Eurovision Song Contest 1992
Malmö, Sweden | winner = "Why Me?" | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 point(s) to their 10 favourite songs | entries = 23 | debut = None | return = | withdraw = None | null = None | interval = A Century of Dance | opening = Carola performing "All the Reasons to Live" | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = | Yellow = Y }} The Eurovision Song Contest 1992 was the 37th Eurovision Song Contest and was held on 9 May 1992 in Malmö, Sweden. The presenters were Lydia Cappolicchio and Harald Treutiger. Linda Martin, representing Ireland, was the winner of this Eurovision with the song Why Me?. The song was written by Johnny Logan, who had won the 1980 contest as singer and the 1987 contest as singer/songwriter. The contest took place at the indoor ice arena of Malmö where the stage set was in the shape of a Viking ship's bow with a dragon in the centre and stars on each side. The opening sequence included women dressed in the Swedish colours of yellow and blue, twirling ribbons. The filmic postcard tradition was continued with clips based on each country. Last year's winner, Carola, appeared on stage in a white dress with sheer sleeves, a rhinestone collar and cuffs and sang “All The Reasons To Live”. This contest marked the last participation of Yugoslavia, although it was not the same country that had participated from 1961 to 1991, but actually, Serbia and Montenegro, formally known as the "Federal Republic of Yugoslavia". That was the country's last entry until 2004, as it was banned from the contest, following the sanctions on the United Nations Security Council Resolution 757, following the Bosnian War and Croatian War of Independence. After scoring second place consecutively (1988, 1989) and scoring some disappointing results (1990, 1991), the United Kingdom sent Michael Ball with the contemporary pop-ballad "One Step Out Of Time", which was the hot favourite to win the contest. However, the Irish sent Linda Martin, who had the past experience of coming in 2nd place in the 1984 contest, but also paired up once again with Johnny Logan, who won the contest twice before. In the end, Ireland won the contest with a 16-point lead over the United Kingdom, starting the chain of Irish wins in the 1990s. Malta with "Little Child", performed by Mary Spiteri, also scored very well coming in 3rd place with 123 points. This was the first time that the three highest-placed songs had all been in English. Sweden, the host country, finished 2nd last. Switzerland had to replace its original choice of entry, "Soleil, soleil" which was to have been performed by Géraldine Olivier. The song did not comply with some of the rules of the national selection contest and so, despite having won, it did not go to Malmö. Participating countries Returning artists Results Voting structure Each country had a jury who awarded 12, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 point(s) for their top ten songs. Score sheet 12 points Below is a summary of all 12 point in the final: Commentators Television * - José Luis Uribarri (TVE2) * - Claude Delacroix (RTBF La Une), André Vermeulen (BRTN TV1) * - No commentator * - Bülend Özveren (TV1) * - Dafni Bokota (ET1) * - Thierry Beccaro (Antenne 2) * - Jesper Aspegren & Björn Kjellman (TV2) * - Eládio Clímaco (Canal 1) * - Evi Papamichail (RIK 1)Savvidis, Christos (OGAE Cyprus) * - TBD (TVM) * - Árni Snævarr (Sjónvarpið) * - Erkki Pohjanheimo & Kati Bergman (YLE TV1) * - Mariano Tschuor (Schweizer Fernsehen), Ivan Frésard (Télévision Suisse), Emanuela Gaggini (TV Svizzera) * - Maurice Molitor (RTL Hei Elei) * - Ernst Grissemann (FS1)http://www.scheibmaier.at/grissemann.html * - Terry Wogan (BBC1) * - Pat Kenny (RTÉ1) * - Jørgen de Mylius (DR TV) * - Peppi Franzelin (Raidue) * - Mladen Popović (TVB1) * - John Andreassen (NRK) * - Jan Hofer (Erstes Deutsches Fernsehen) * - Willem van Beusekom (Nederland 3) * (non participating country) - Miša Molk (SLO1)Klub OGAE Slovenija (OGAE Slovenia) * (non participating country) - John Ilija Apelgrin (MTV 1) * (non participating country) - Artur Orzech & Maria Szabłowska (TVP1) * (non participating country) - István Vágó (MTV1) Radio * - N/A * - Stéphane Dupont & Patrick Duhamel (RTBF La Première), Julien Put (BRTN Radio 2) * - Yitzhak Shim'oni (Reshet Gimel) * - Canan Kumbasar (TRT Radyo 3) * - Giorgos Mitropoulos (ERA ERT1) * - Marc-Olivier Fogiel (France Inter) * - Kalle Oldby & Lotta Engberg (SR P3) * - N/A * - Pavlos Pavlou (CyBC Radio 2) * - N/A * - N/A * - Sanna Kojo (YLE Radiomafia) * - TBC * - N/A * - Martin Blumenau (Hitradio Ö3) * - Ken Bruce (BBC Radio 2) * - Larry Gogan (RTÉ Radio 1) * - Jørgen de Mylius, Jesper Bæhrenz & Andrew Jensen (DR P3) * - Antonio De Robertis (Rai Radio 2) * - Dina Čolić (Radio Belgrade 1) * - Nadia Hasnaoui (NRK P1) * - Roger Horné (Deutschlandfunk/hr3) * - Daniël Dekker (Radio 3) Spokespersons * - María Ángeles Balañac * - Jacques Olivier * - Daniel Pe'er (Co-host of 1979 edition) * - Korhan Abay * - Fotini Giannoulatou * - Olivier Minne * - Jan Jingryd * - Ana Zanatti * - Anna Partelidou * - Anna Bonanno * - Guðrún Skúladóttir * - Solveig Herlin * - Michel StockerBaumann, Peter Ramón (OGAE Switzerland) * - TBC * - Andy Lee * - Colin Berry * - Eileen Dunne * - Bent Henius * - Nicoletta Orsomando * - Veselin Mrđen * - Sverre ChristophersenDyrseth, Seppo (OGAE Norway) * - Carmen Nebel * - Herman Slager National jury members * – Roberto Gil (singer of the group Tennessee), Bárbara Rey (actress), Willy Rubio (scriptwriter and musician), Teresa Rioné (athlete), Angustias Gallardo (lawyer), Iván Rodríguez (student), Marisa Collado (parapsychologist and clairvoyant), Pablo Carbonell (singer of the group Toreros Muertos), Bárbara Martín (student), José Manuel Parada (journalist), Pilar Sánchez (businesswoman), Fernardo Reinlein (journalist at Diario 16), Esther del Prado (actress), Santiago Palacios (gynaecologist), Miguel Ángel Barneto (economist), Karina (singer, Spanish entrant at Eurovision Song Contest 1971) * – Dimitris Iatropoulos, Andreas Hatziapostolou, Antonis Papaioannou, Giorgos Kleftogiorgos, Litsa Sakellariou, Babis Antoniou, Grigoris Lambrianidis, Evangelos Alexandropoulos, Evi Arabatzoglou, Antonis Ioannidis, Ioannis Kapelos, Eleni-Zina Bilisi, Dimitra Boukouvala, Evgenia Niniou, Kostas Pavlikianis, Alkiviadis Feresidis * – Keith Mills, Twink * – Sigurd Køhn, Erik Wesseltoft, Tora Ulstrup, Vibeke Wesenlund, Solveig Ravne, Gustavo Pollastri, Mette Lie, Bernt Finseth, Julie Holm, Per Gudim Thorbjørnsen, Tine Mørch Smith, Torill Jordsjø, Jan Paul Brekke, Carl Størmer, Reidar Skår, Staffan William Olsson"Her er den norkse juryen, VG, 10 May 1992 * – Bernadette (Dutch entrant in the Eurovision Song Contest 1983), Karin Vlasblom (Dutch entrant in the Eurovision Song Contest 1986 as part of group Frizzle Sizzle), Robbert Landegent, Bart Ensie References Category:Eurovision Song Contest by year Category:Countries in the Eurovision Song Contest 1992 Category:1992 in music Category:1992 in Sweden Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1992 Category:Events in Malmö Category:May 1992 events Category:1990s in Malmö